Megumi's Depression
by iloveme0808
Summary: It’s February 14—yet, why is our resident singing voice feeling so gloomy? A Megumi/Yahiro pairing.
1. Double Celebration

**MEGUMI'S DEPRESSION**

Pairing/s: Yamamoto Megumi/ Saiga Yahiro (Main); Hanazono Hikari/ Takishima Kei; Toudou Akira/ Karino Tadashi; Ushikubo Sakura/ Yamamoto Jun; Finn Koupe Schuzette/ Tsuji Ryuu; Alisa Appleton/Aoi Ogata

Genre: Romance/General; Best viewed in ¾ format

Plot Summary: February 14 is an important holiday for most couples but for the Yamamoto twins, it is not just a holiday but also their birthday. Yet, why does Megumi look so down?

-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-

**Chapter One: Double Celebration**

-08-08-08-

About a week before Valentine's Day, Yamamoto Megumi was spotted strolling the sidewalk leisurely, with her magic slate hugged securely towards her chest, sparing fleeting glances on the intricate and unmistakable holiday decorations on the stores she passed by. As she continued her walk, she chanced upon seeing couples of different generations display varying ways of showing their affection towards their significant others. It was sweet, really. But the unfolding scenes did nothing to dull the ache felt by the songbird as she recalled events that occurred a few months back – _his_ rejection of her feelings that she bravely wore on her sleeves. She sighed, not liking where her thoughts were leading to, and decided to continue walking towards no destination in particular.

-08-08-08-

At home, Ushikubo Sakura was busy planning for her beloved Jun and his twin sister Megumi's surprise birthday party when she decided that although she already enlisted the S.A. – minus Jun and Megumi, of course – with Finn, Alisa and Aoi to assist her in implementing her plans, she still needed to persuade her close friend, Saiga Yahiro, to be present in the party. After all, she firmly believed that his mere presence would be the best gift for her Jun's twin sister. She grinned evilly as she dialed his number and waited for him to pickup.

"Sakura." Yahiro greeted casually as he twirled the pen between his fingers. Squealing was heard on the other side of the line, prompting him to distance the receiver from his _sensitive_ ears.

"Yahiro! Are you free on the 14th?" Sakura questioned loudly as she flopped on her bed. He cringed but then decided to scan his mental organizer for plans on the said date. Without waiting for his answer, she continued.

"You see, it's February 14th, you know? Valentine's Day! A day for soon-to-be-lovers, presently lovers, ex-lovers-who-want-to-rekindle-romance-lost, a day for me to measure Jun's boxers–" Sakura blabbered.

"I get it! Tsk." Yahiro cut her off, exasperated. He decided to release his frustration towards the pen he is currently twirling – by twirling it even more vigorously. He heard laughter on the line, which gave him the urge to hang up the phone.

"I didn't know that Valentine's Day was such a touchy subject for you, Yahiro." Sakura said in a teasing tone. She heard him mutter incomprehensible words on the other line.

"Oh well. You know, I could set you up with someone if you want. Do you want someone who has a model body type? A curvy, sexy type? An innocent-looking, curly-haired –" Sakura continued her playful banter as she could almost picture the annoyed look he was giving her right now.

"Sakura. What's the point of you calling me?" Yahiro asked, with gritted teeth. Again, he was greeted with an abnormally high – pitched squeal. He cringed again as he continued to twirl the pen more vigorously than normal. He was irritated, especially when the pen slipped out of his grasp and rolled beneath his cherry wood table.

"You see it's my Jun-kun's –" Sakura's voice droned on the line while he crouched to reach for his pen, which conveniently rolled out of his reach. He could almost feel the tip of the pen… And after struggling for almost a minute, he finally got it. He let out a deep breath.

"Eh? Are you okay, Yahiro?" Sakura's concerned voice drifted through the receiver. She heard a grunt on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I'm… fine. I just went to retrieve something." Yahiro replied as he sat back on his plush chair, making himself comfortable.

"Oh, okay! So what do you say? Can you make it? We could really use your help…" Sakura asked, her tone laced with enthusiasm and hope.

"I… I can't. I have to attend a party set by a friend of Mother's on that day, I'm afraid." Yahiro responded as he studied the pen he was previously twirling.

"Oh. Can't you just… I don't know… Ditch it?" Sakura asked again, hoping to change his mind with regards to his current plans.

"I can't. Mother insisted that I be there. Sorry." Yahiro replied, the proceeded to hang up the phone. Sakura sat up on her bed immediately, staring at the receiver incredulously as she processed the answer he gave her.

-08-08-08-

Valentine's Day came by so quickly. All of the S.A. students, minus Megumi, Ryuu and Jun, together with Sakura, Aoi, Alisa and Finn were at the Greenhouse earlier than usual to prepare for the party. Ryuu was tasked to stall the twins while the others setup the scheduled party. The surprise celebration was to be done during lunch since most of them had scheduled plans for dinner. After everything was setup, they turned off the ceiling fans on top of the greenhouse and hid on their respective places as they waited for the arrival of the celebrants.

-08-08-08-

Meanwhile, the twins, together with Ryuu, arrived in Hakusen Academy just in time for their surprise. As they walked through the corridors, they are greeted by the sight of girls giving boys chocolates – some do it with force, some do it shyly, etc. Megumi could not help smiling at the sight of their blushing faces regardless of the manner in which the exchange was made. She always thought it sweet. Then she spared lingering glances towards the couples holding hands, and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then again, the dull ache comes back to remind her of certain events that occurred months before. Her smile almost faltered but when she noticed her two companions observing her from their peripheral vision, she forcibly widened her smile as she continued walking ahead. Somehow, they felt bad for her. This is the first Valentine's Day and birthday, where they couldn't celebrate the day with each other since they both have plans with their significant others. As the trio passed, they could hear some girls squealing and boys giving cat-calls in the background, to which they gave acknowledgment through slight nods, shy waves and small smiles.

-08-08-08-

Upon arriving at the Greenhouse, they were met with unusual silence. A typical day in the Greenhouse would normally show a battered Tadashi, a furious Akira, a busy Kei, and a pumped up Hikari. But as of the moment, the Greenhouse was oddly empty. The twins gave Ryuu a questioning glance, to which he shrugged as he reached for the switch.

And then, BOOM! Confetti and balloons were strewn everywhere… blowing of party horns and singing of "Happy Birthday" was heard… and then, two huge birthday cakes, with 16 small candles surrounding the surface and one big candle placed in the middle, were strolled in by Takishima and Aoi. Megumi, although thoroughly surprised, tried to scan the crowd discretely as she searched for the pink-haired despicable guy. When there was no sign of his presence, her face fell, which did not go unnoticed by _most_ of them. As soon as they were about to console her, she immediately flashed them a forced smile and motioned for them to continue singing, which they did so as not to depress the mood. As soon as the singing ended, they prompted the twins to make a wish before they blow on the candles. Almost everyone had a hunch of what the singing brunette wished for, and they secretly hoped it would come true. She deserved to have her own happiness.

After which, cheering and giving of gifts ensued, and when the cutting of cake was announced, Tadashi's palpable excitement for the cake was obviously overflowing.

-08-08-08-

While conversing over cakes, pastries and English tea, the topic regarding the absence of a certain pink-haired guy was suddenly brought up. Hikari isn't exactly best known for her sensitivity after all.

"Sakura? Where's Yahiro? Wasn't he invited?" Hikari asked, all of a sudden. Curious eyes turned towards the Ushikubo heiress. She gave off an apologetic smile, particularly directed towards Megumi, who gave her an expectant look.

"Of course, I invited him! You see… He has… plans… so he couldn't make it! I… I actually tried to talk him out of it… but…" Sakura trailed off. She fidgeted under the scrutiny of the surrounding people.

"Plans? You mean… like a date?" Hikari probed further. Sakura was getting uncomfortable, especially with the focused gaze she was receiving from the female twin. Her gaze was unreadable.

"Something like that… I guess…" Sakura answered, uncertainly as she continued to fidget. The room remained quiet except for Tadashi who continued to gobble his food like there is no tomorrow.

"From what I've heard, he is attending a party set by one of Saiga's stakeholders today... probably to introduce his daughter." Being the factual person that he is, Takishima supplied what Sakura was unable to do. She gave him a thankful smile as she straightened her school uniform in an attempt to get more comfortable. Megumi's eyes widened at what Kei said then bowed her head.

"You mean _like_ a marriage interview?" Tadashi questioned in between his gobbling. To this, Akira hit him with a kettle. Sakura simply shrugged, hoping to close the topic once and for all. She spared a glance towards Megumi, who by this time, had her view obscured by her bangs. She suddenly felt sorry for her… as well as the other sets of eyes looking at her. The mood had finally turned out to be more depressing, signaling the end of the celebration.

-08-08-08-

Just as the mood is becoming completely somber, the doorbell started ringing, causing the occupants of the greenhouse to direct their attention towards the entrance. Megumi's heart started to pound, as she wished that it is Yahiro on the other side of the door. Everyone wished.

As the door opened, it was not who they expected to be. Besides, since when did Yahiro use the doorbell when entering the Greenhouse? He would readily enter, with or without invitation anyway.

"Excuse me. S.A.?" The young man in uniform questioned, as he struggled carrying several crystal-encased _yellow_ roses in a basket. Kei and Aoi nodded as they approached the guy while eyeing the flowers cautiously.

"This is from…" The man struggled to look for the delivery receipt in search for the name of the man who had the flowers delivered.

"Saiga… Saiga Yahiro." The man finally stated. He started to pick up one of the roses from the basket and read the card to whom the flower is to be given.

"Toudou Akira…" He handed her one rose, which she eyed skeptically. She glanced at Sakura as if asking her what tricks Yahiro is playing this time. She shrugged in response.

"For Hanazono Hika… Hikari." The man read as he handed her the flowers carefully. She gave him bright smile which he readily returned, earning a deadly aura from the Takishima heir.

"Ushikubo Sakura." The man was mesmerized by her girly features as he handed her the rose. She squealed in delight as she stared at the rose. It was truly beautiful.

"Finn Koupe Schu… Schuzette?" The man read again, this time in a hesitant tone. Finn appeared surprised. She was never particularly close with Yahiro but then again, she was also grateful. After taking the flower, she gave the man a bow as a sign of gratitude, making him blush.

"Alisa Appleton." The man threw her a slightly _flirty_ smile as she made her way towards the man. She ignored him as she took the flower while Aoi never let his gaze wander away from her form.

"I wonder how he even knew I was here." Alisa pondered as she studied the flower carefully. Aoi looked at her as she did so. She immediately flashed him a smirk as she made her way back.

"I told you Yahiro has ears from hell!" Tadashi shouted stupidly, prompting another beating from his girlfriend. Megumi sweat-dropped as she watched the pair. However, before she could continue staring at them, the delivery man's voice broke through.

"I can't really read the last name. After all, among the names… this is the only name written by hand." The man said as he scratched the back of his head. All sets of eyes focused on him.

"Written by hand?" Jun asked the man. He nodded as he bent to pick up the last flower on the basket. It was again a yellow rose inside a crystal case.

"Must have been forgotten… Or a last minute something…" The guy murmured as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of the name written on the paper.

"Yama… Yamam… Yamamoto? Yes! Yamamoto! This was last minute so it wasn't written so well." The man read happily since he was able to get the name right. However, when no verbal response was received, he looked at them questioningly. Megumi, however, looked absolutely crestfallen even for just about a split-second.

"Well, is there a Yamamoto here?" The man inquired again. All of them nodded.

"You see, there are two Yamamoto's here! They're twins!" Tadashi responded eagerly, earning him a thrown kettle from Akira. The man shrugged.

"The only thing written here is Yamamoto." The man said as he double-checked the scrap of paper where the name was written.

"You idiot! Obviously, Yamamoto would mean Megumi, right? Why else would Yahiro send Jun flowers? Stupid!" Akira shouted at Tadashi as she continued her daily dose of battery. He whimpered.

The delivery man then proceeded towards Megumi's direction to hand her the flower. While doing so, he gave her a _flirty_ wink, earning him another deadly aura – this time from Ryuu, Jun and Akira.

"How. Dare. You. Try. To. Flirt. With. My. Angel. Megumi!" Akira threatened as she took another kettle from nowhere, ready to hit the delivery man with all her might. Ryuu and Jun cracked their knuckles, as though preparing for a fight. Despite the tight feeling inside her chest, she was still amused by their overprotective instances.

Scared out of his wits, he hurriedly took the basket and scrammed out of the Greenhouse without even bothering to get their signatures.

-08-08-08-

'Thank you, everyone. Take care!' Megumi wrote on her magic slate. She then collected her gifts, which she neatly stuffed inside a huge bag. She bid them farewell as she proceeded towards the exit, earning sympathetic looks from her friends as she walked away.

"Megumi…" Jun said, worriedly. Ryuu put his hand on the smaller twin's shoulder, feeling regretful for leaving Megumi on her own during their birthday.

-08-08-08-

"She… she doesn't seem too happy…" Finn commented as she watched the smaller woman's back disappear from her view. She glanced at the two, who looked so down. She felt guilt starting to build up – guilt because of her 'selfishness' to spend the holiday with Ryuu _alone_. Just when she was about to go guilt-tripping, she felt a slight tug on her hand. She looked up to see Ryuu still glancing at Megumi's retreating form and trailed her eyes towards their now intertwined hands. As if reading her thoughts, he whispered.

"It's not your fault." Ryuu said softly as he planted a small kiss on her temple. She blushed at the gesture, at the same time, she smiled. She really, really likes this guy.

-08-08-08-

"Jun?" Sakura asked, as she hesitantly approached him. He gave her a weak smile, worry clearly etching his face. She looked away.

"I… I really… I really tried to convince him… But he–" Sakura was almost in tears when she thought of not being able to do anything for the people close to her beloved. However, she was surprised when he cut her off by hugging her out of the blue. She heard a small click so she pulled back a little.

"You mustn't shed tears, my beloved… especially when you're not the one at fault." _Inner_ Jun stated flirtatiously as he brought his hand to caress her cheeks. She stood there, mystified as she could finally see traces of her shy beloved. It was good that balance between Jun and Inner Jun is _almost_ being achieved. She smiled as she hugged him again, this time resting her head on his chest, just above his beating heart.

-08-08-08-

Kei and Hikari just bade farewell to Aoi and Alisa as they headed towards her home. She was scheduled to meet up with her father anyway. On their way to the car, they were arguing about what cake Alisa will make for her father. Typical.

-08-08-08-

As the couple headed towards the Takishima chopper, Hikari suddenly stopped her tracks, prompting Kei to do the same.

"Takishima, I'm worried about Megumi. I – she's spending her birthday and this holiday alone! How horrible can that be?" Hikari said indignantly. Kei sighed at her display of emotions.

"It can't be helped. Yahiro might have been persuaded by his Mother to meet a potential bride… for a merger." Kei hypothesized, making Hikari's eyes wide as saucers.

"You mean, she… she likes Yahiro?" Hikari asked. She was somehow a little too slow for his liking. He shrugged.

"I suppose…" Kei looked at his girlfriend, who was looking distressed by the minute. He took a deep breath.

"What do you think should we do?" Kei asked her as she concentrated on what they could do to see her smile. Hopefully, for her to smile for real.

"How about we ask her… to come with us?" Hikari suggested weakly. She cast him a questioning glance. She was seriously considering this, Takishima thought. Unfortunately, he would have to disagree. He shook his head.

"But – " Hikari started but Kei stood firm with his decision. Obviously he needed to explain his side why he thinks that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Imagine how she would feel if we ask her to come with us. She doesn't need our pity." Kei started as he waited for his girlfriend to get the picture. Thankfully for him, she was able to get it with no need for more prompting.

"I… I see… She'd feel more depressed… The feeling of being the third wheel…" Hikari trailed as she looked at Kei, who simply nodded. She appeared to be in deep thought again.

"How about… we abduct Yahiro from his party?" Hikari suggested, earning an amused look from her boyfriend.

"As appealing as that may sound, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of either corporation. Besides, this matter is not something we could simply pry our noses into. Whatever they decided, will entirely be up to them. Do you understand, Miss Rank Number Two?" Kei teased his girlfriend.

"Stop calling me that! B-But maybe we could give them help to push them to the right direction? You –" Hikari indignantly inched her face closer to his as she huffed. Kei simply shrugged and suddenly carried her towards the awaiting chopper. She screamed for him to let her go. He ignored her as the chopper took off.

-08-08-08-

"Tadashi…I'm quite worried about Megumi." Akira said as she started washing the dishes on the sink, with Tadashi assisting her.

"Wow. Bear woman. You are worried!" Tadashi teased as he put down the other dishes. She gripped the sponge with much force. She was tempted to throw the glass plate towards his face.

"Obviously! Megumi's my friend, idiot! Why wouldn't I be worried?" Akira glared at Tadashi. He raised his hands in mock defense.

"I… I was kidding, Akira!" Tadashi said then immediately left to retrieve the other porcelain cups. She sighed as she continued washing the dishes.

A few minutes later, Tadashi entered the kitchen with the cups. He then took a towel to dry off the plates washed by Akira. They stood there in companionable silence.

"I know you are…" Tadashi suddenly blurted, earning a questioning brow from Akira. He turned his back towards her to place the plates in their proper shelves.

"I… I know you worry about your friends… That's… that's what I've always liked about you." Tadashi trailed as he continued placing the dried cups upside down. Akira stiffened, blushing like an idiot as she paused midway through her scrubbing.

Upon hearing no response from Akira, he looked at her. The water was already overflowing from the sink, yet she seemed oblivious to it. He immediately made a run for it to turn off the sink. Unfortunately for him, as he was reaching for the sink, he slipped. Out of reflex, he took the closest thing he could hold on to – which happens to be Akira's immobile left hand. She was immediately pulled out of her reverie upon the touch. When she became aware of what was happening, she shrieked. However, her landing was cushioned by Tadashi's body. They stayed, there gazing at each other, as more puddle of water started gathering on the floor. Then Tadashi sat up as he held Akira's cheek on his right hand. He looked at her softly. It felt like déjà vu. She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm… I'm so happy." Akira said, as she hugged Tadashi. Although initially confused, he hugged her back tightly.

"Me too, Akira. Me too." Tadashi whispered to her ear. They both smiled, truly contented.

-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-

END of edited FIRST CHAPTER


	2. Comfort over Sweets and Lots of Pink

**MEGUMI'S DEPRESSION**

Pairing/s: Yamamoto Megumi/ Saiga Yahiro (Main); Hanazono Hikari/ Takishima Kei; Toudou Akira/ Karino Tadashi; Ushikubo Sakura/ Yamamoto Jun; Finn Koupe Schuzette/ Tsuji Ryuu; Alisa Appleton/Aoi Ogata

Genre: Romance/General; Best viewed in ¾ format

Plot Summary: February 14 is an important holiday for most couples but for the Yamamoto twins, it is not just a holiday but also their birthday. Yet, why does Megumi look so down?

-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-

**Chapter Two: Comfort over Sweets and Lots of Pink**

-08-08-08-

Yamamoto Megumi quickly headed towards the waiting limousine. This time, she didn't have to wait for Ryuu or Jun. They have their own rides anyway. As she approached, one of the valets assisted her in carrying her baggage then proceeded to open the door for her. She offered them a warm smile as a sign of her gratitude for their service. When seated comfortably, they closed the door and signaled the limo to move forward. She released a huge sigh as she laid her head on the backrest. She was tired. She just wanted to go home.

Go home… to do what exactly? Mope? Cry? She's not entirely sure. She had no prior plans after all. She didn't feel the need to think of it as of the moment. She was just too drained to think about it now. Instead, she decided to close her eyes and rest. She'll think about it when the need for it arises.

-08-08-08-

The rest of the S.A. went ahead with their Valentine's Day plans. Most of them decided to have extended weekend plans since the holiday conveniently fell on a Friday – that would mean, more time for romantic getaways.

Over the weekend, Ryuu and Finn planned to go to her country to pay her parents and her soon-to-be baby brother a visit. Jun and Sakura prepared for their departure to the Ushikubo villa via Sakura's yacht. Kei and Hikari are set to go to the Takishima mansion in London through the company chopper. Tadashi and Akira are set to appear before his parents for dinner. After which, they'd go to some remote location that Tadashi claims to be a surprise. Akira could only hope that it is not the same jungle they went through when they were spying on the pretend date between Tadashi and Hikari. Aoi and Alisa would spend their weekend, probably… by eating cakes.

-08-08-08-

While on her way home, Megumi decided that she could no longer postpone planning for her day. And then she thought of the coming weekend. She had come to a decision that she needed to plan for _days_ ahead. She pondered deeply. She would need to have the perfect itinerary. She was never used to doing things on her own. This would be the first time she would do something on her own – without her parents, without Ryuu, without Jun, without the S.A… and definitely without _him_. She needs to start getting used to this. She gave off a weak smile. Surely, she could pull this off. She's part of the S.A. Simply said, she's one of the best. Positive thoughts started flooding her brain. Her smile had gotten wider as the limo entered the gates, she noted.

-08-08-08-

"Brother, why do we have to go to the stupid party? And why do I have to wear this stupid _leash_?" Chitose whined as he struggled putting on his tie. Yahiro was tempted to laugh at the sight of his brother, as he fixes his own properly. His younger brother could be so funny sometimes. Chitose huffed, obviously frustrated at the offending thing. He focused his large, hopeful eyes towards his older brother. Yahiro sighed as he knelt down in front of his little brother to fix his _leash_.

"How come you put yours easily, Brother?" Chitose continued as he stared the nimble fingers fixing his tie. He glared at the tie which is now neatly arranged on his neck. Yahiro simply shrugged then proceeded to check his reflection in the mirror. Chitose stared at his older brother. He was not exactly used to his brother's quiet demeanor… because usually it means, he's thinking deep. But before he could properly dwell on it, a knock on the door cut his train of thoughts.

"Sir Yahiro, Sir Chitose, your ride will arrive in 10 minutes. Please be duly prepared by then," an older maid had reminded them as she opened the door. Yahiro nodded as he gave a fleeting glance towards his brother – signaling that it was time for them to leave. The maid bowed, then closed the door.

"Are you ready?" Yahiro spoke for the first time to his brother. Chitose didn't answer, prompting Yahiro to fully face his brother. Just a few minutes ago, he was whining and now he wouldn't speak. He wouldn't even look at him. The peculiarity of the situation entered Yahiro's mind.

"What –" Yahiro stated but was cut off by Chitose's boyish yet bratty voice.

"Are you going to marry her, Brother?" Chitose asked his brother seriously. His eyes are now intensely focused on his. The question stunned Yahiro. However, he wasn't entirely surprised that his younger brother had picked up easily. There was no need to lie to him. He was a Saiga after all.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Yahiro answered his brother as truthfully as he can. He smirked at him. He then faced the window as he took sight of the limousine in the far right of the mansion. Chitose pouted, not entirely convinced with his brother's answer.

"But you don't even know her!" Chitose shouted at his brother as he stomped towards the window where his brother is. Yahiro gave his brother his usual bored expression, not even bothering to give him a reply.

"If you're going to marry someone… at least marry someone you know!" Chitose said as he looked at his brother with sheer determination. Yahiro could only smirk at his brother's rather _mature_ input on the subject. Chitose stubbornly continued blabbering.

"Like… like the dog!" Chitose shouted again, making Yahiro wince at the loudness of his voice. They were just an arm's length away from each other, yet he speaks as though they were on opposite sides of the mansion. Yahiro thought his sensitive ears were getting more and more abused as the conversation continued. However, what his little brother said made him confused.

"Dog?" Yahiro looked at him questioningly. Looks of confusion started on his aristocratic face, making Chitose's mouth break into a grin. He looked as if he was able to know something that his older brother didn't. He looked like he already won.

"Yes, Brother! You know, Hikari, right? At least marry her! She's poor and all but she's… nice." Chitose told his brother enthusiastically. To this, Yahiro wasn't able to control the laughter that had been threatening to burst. He laughed until his insides hurt.

"Honestly, Chitose. Do you want Kei to have my head?" Yahiro asked his brother. Chitose vigorously shook his head. There was no way his brother is losing his life over a woman… or a dog. He pouted as he tried to think of various ways in order for his brother to get out of the soon-to-be marriage interview when another knock cut his train of thoughts again. The maid entered to inform them of the arrival of their ride.

"Sir Yahiro, Sir Chitose, your ride now awaits you at the front lawn," the maid said as she gave of a respective bow. Yahiro again nodded, acknowledging the maid. He ruffled Chitose's hair as he proceeded towards the door. The maids assisted him in putting on his winter gears just atop his formal clothing. Chitose mumbled incoherently but did the same as his brother. They were then escorted towards the waiting limousine. There was not much exchange done between the two brothers after that.

-08-08-08-

Megumi started pacing inside her room. It was long after she wrote her itinerary on paper. She bravely entitled it, _"Itinerary for a Broken Heart: Three Days to Get Over the Unrequited Love of Yamamoto Megumi."_

However, the only problem is how to execute the first one on her list: (1) _stroll around the places you both went through indistinguishably and by foot_. She considered the weather – it was extremely cold. She needed to make sure she is protected from the sudden gust of wind and other things that the intense weather may bring. She just checked the weather forecast a few minutes ago and there were no reported snow storms within the vicinity. She smiled in spite of herself. She set off to change into her winter gear in an elevated mood.

Her purpose for the first thing on the list: erase the memories with a certain pink-haired male. She believed that creating different memories in those places will definitely be the best option to change the previous ones. Or so she hoped.

-08-08-08-

Yamamoto Rin was in such a good mood as the day progresses. She was able to talk to both her children on the phone… maybe not so much on Megumi's part. But still, she was elated to find out that they are celebrating in a slightly different manner than the previous 16 birthdays they had. Jun was expected to spend the holiday with his girlfriend, Ushikubo Sakura while Megumi… she is going out with such a fine young man in the person of Saiga Yahiro. Her beautiful children are really growing up and she couldn't ask for more. Well, except for spending more time with them especially on occasions like this. She inhaled deeply as she did her vocalization in preparation for her sold out Valentine's Day concert in Paris.

-08-08-08-

Megumi checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked utterly indistinguishable with her hair haphazardly swept to the side using elastics while wearing dark sunglasses, a checkered scarf on her neck reaching up to half of her face, a thick midnight blue pea coat over her long-sleeved beige turtleneck and checkered school girl skirt reaching until her mid just above her knees, a pair of winter gloves, black tights, and knee-length dark brown boots.

Megumi looked ready to go but as she was about to close her cabinet, something caught her eye: the cap she wore during her first date with Yahiro. She decided to take it with her. It somehow made her feel less alone, even a little. She gingerly placed it on top of her head then checked her reflection on the mirror once again. With her itinerary and her purse at bay, only one thought crossed her mind as she walked out of the Yamamoto mansion: _perfect_.

-08-08-08-

The ride to the party was pretty much silent. The two brothers sat on opposite side of the limousine – the older brother looked bored as he spared fleeting glances at nothing in particular while the younger brother looked deep in thought. Upon reaching a stop light, Chitose let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked at his brother. But just as he was about to open his mouth to lecture his older brother about love's role in the formation of a lasting marriage, he caught site of a woman _stupidly_ running after her hat, which had been blown away by the sudden gust of wind. He looked on, amusement causing him to release a chuckle. This made his older brother's head turn towards his direction.

"What's so funny, Chitose?" Yahiro inquired upon hearing his brother's chuckle. The younger one merely flashed him a smirk as he pointed towards the woman who had now caught the stubborn hat as she profusely apologized for delaying the flow of traffic.

"She persistently chased that hat as if her life depended on it. She never actually gave up… even if it means embarrassing herself in front of the people…" Chitose said as he gave his brother a momentary look. However, Yahiro's attention was directed towards the woman who had now almost crossed the street. Something was ever so oddly familiar about her. It was as if he knew her from somewhere.

"Brother, are you okay? Do you know her?" Chitose asked, confused with his older brother's non-responsiveness. Usually, he'd be giving off demeaning comments about the person's fashion sense… or the lack of it, actually. But now, he is sat still as he stared at the retreating back of the woman. He immediately looked at his brother.

"I'm not entirely sure." Yahiro answered uncertainly then directed his glance back to the streets. Traffic seems to be particularly bad around this time… even more so, now that it's Valentine's Day. He released a sigh. As the traffic turned from bad to worse, he continued his musings about the odd _girl_. There was absolutely something about her… it's as if she's…

"No." Yahiro said to no one in particular, making Chitose's head turn towards his direction. He flushed just a bit and proceeded to check the time. It was 5:46 P.M. It looks like they might be late especially if the traffic isn't going to let up soon. It doesn't matter. People wait for the Saigas, not the other way around.

-08-08-08-

The bell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Megumi's cheeks were flushed – probably due to the cold or out of sheer embarrassment or both – as she hurriedly entered the Sweets Shop that she loved. That incident will forever be drilled into her thick skull. With all honesty, she never really knew why she chased after the hat. She sighed, she had any inkling but she wouldn't dwell on that anymore. Starting today, she would slowly try to move on from the heartbreak. Unrequited love hurts but she couldn't be tied down to that forever. She will swear that with the aid of these sweets, she will bury her feelings for Saiga Yahiro, the man successful enough to solely plague her thoughts ever since they played the _game_.

The Sweets Shop was a very memorable place for Megumi since this was one of the places she offered to visit during her first date with Yahiro, unfortunately for her, he turned it down. As she went over to the counter to _point_ her multiple orders of assortments of chocolate bars, she unconsciously started humming quietly to the song being played on the background. Ironically, an instrumental version of the song 'Valentine' was played repeatedly in celebration of the holiday. Once she paid for her orders, she immediately proceeded to sit on a secluded corner of the shop. Lucky for her, the shop wasn't occupied by a lot of people despite the holiday.

In the presence of chocolates and sweets, Megumi could only act childish as she giddily took her time in choosing for the first chocolate to consume in spirit of the holiday.

-08-08-08-

"Brother… I'm hungry." Chitose complained as his stomach grumbled. Yahiro knew that his brother isn't lying. The traffic was so bad it's barely even moving. He decided to allow his brother to ask one of their bodyguards to buy whatever food his stomach desires.

"No. I want to eat outside, Brother. It's getting quite stuffy inside the limo." Chitose whined as he gave his older brother his best puppy dog pout. Yahiro waved his hand casually.

"Fine. Where do you want to eat?" Yahiro asked his brother, his tone still bored. Quickly, he reached for the window as he scanned for the closest food chain he could find. Bingo.

"There, Brother! I'd like to eat there!" Chitose pointed to his brother excitedly. Yahiro squinted his eyes as he looked towards the direction of the finger. The Sweets Shop.

"Chitose." Yahiro started but was immediately cutoff by his brother's excitement. He looked like he was about to jump for joy as he moved closer to his brother.

"C'mon, Brother! Just a few bars wouldn't hurt now, would it?" Chitose inquired although a little too innocent for Yahiro's liking.

"Chitose, you'll start breeding ants if you –" Yahiro stopped abruptly. Memories regarding a stubborn idiot started flooding his mind, making the ends of his mouth curl slightly upward and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Brother? Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Chitose moved his face closer to his older brother as though inspecting his face thoroughly.

"I'm fine. Hakuro, we're getting off. Find a parking spot near that shop. We'll be out in 10 minutes." Yahiro said to one of their bodyguards, in an attempt to redirect the conversation elsewhere. He was thankful that Chitose decided to drop the subject as well. When the other bodyguards moved to assist the brothers in going out of the limo, he held up his hand to stop whatever they are about to do.

"There's no need." Yahiro said as he opened his door and Chitose excitedly opened his. They walked casually on the pedestrian lane. They wouldn't want to get caught jaywalking and tarnish the Saiga name.

The bell rang when the two brothers entered the Sweets Shop.

-08-08-08-

Megumi borrowed a pen from the cashier. She was hoping to write songs during this time. It was part of her itinerary anyway. She just needed an _inspiration_. With the pen positioned just above the tissue, she thought hard about her feelings. She planned on writing a song about love… but with what aspect of love, she's not sure. And with that, she took a huge piece off the moist chocolate cake. After swallowing, she stilled her breath and tried to clear her thoughts. Unfortunately for her, a certain pink-haired individual keeps popping inside her already stressed out brain.

Maybe, that was inspiration she has been looking for all along. She really didn't like where her thoughts were going. She was supposed to forget about the guy and move on with her life. She certainly couldn't do that if he will forever plague her thoughts. She then turned her attention towards the sweets carefully laid out in front of her. At least, they were here whenever she starts to feel lonely. She cautiously took small bites from the assortment she bought then closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation brought about by the chocolates. However, she was unable to notice tears slipping through the corners of her eyes.

How come the chocolates aren't as potent as she thought they should be? Memories with a certain pink-haired lad still persisted in her thoughts… she did her best to stifle a sob. However, this did not go unnoticed by a pair of narrowed eyes.

-08-08-08-

"Brother? Can I get this? And this? And that?" Chitose pointed at the chocolates animatedly. Yahiro merely gave off a shrug. He wasn't really interested. As a matter of fact, he's quite bored. If only he could do something to pass time…

Yahiro decided to spare glances on the people currently within the café. It was fairly empty… except for a few tables. His eyes scanned the isolated section of the café where he spotted the same person his younger brother saw just less than an hour ago. Her back was facing him.

As he approached the figure, a greater foreboding gripped him. Who was this woman – the odd familiarity is confusing him. He stopped suddenly. He was being stupid and utterly irrational. He doesn't know this woman.

Just as he was about to turn back, he heard a strangled sob. His curiosity was piqued so he continued to walk toward her. When he was just one stride away from the figure, realization hit him like the notes that hit him straight to the face when she first sang to him. How could he have missed it – her – the hair, the weird getup, the height, the built, the way she carelessly wiped her tears with the back of her hand… he couldn't believe his stupidity.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Yahiro hissed as he watched the figure stiffen immediately at the sound of his voice.

-08-08-08-

Megumi was stunned. Had she gone crazy? She couldn't have possibly heard Yahiro's voice from behind her. It must have been her imagination… merely a reflection of her desire to see the pink-haired lad. But when she was hit by something on the back of her head, she knew this was no imagination. As she turned to face him, she was welcomed by the sight of his winter coat as he strode forward. Her eyes followed the trail he left… he was now seated directly in front of her.

-08-08-08-

Megumi sniffed while shifting uncomfortably as he glared at her. She was also confused. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else… with one of their stockholder's daughter? She avoided his eyes because she knew she couldn't afford looking him in the eye anymore. He looked absolutely scary, appearing as though he was about to scold her, but instead, he heaved out a deep sigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Playing another stupid game?" Yahiro questioned as he took in her appearance: hair tied sideways with some loose strands framing her face, scarf pulled downwards, pea coat neatly folded on the backrest of a chair, purse and sunglasses lying on the table… To this, Megumi shook her head.

"Could it be… you're looking for another pretend boyfriend?" Yahiro asked again, this time his tone was teasing. Again, Megumi vigorously shook her head. He laughed at the indignant face she was showing him. It was quite a relief. Just as she was about to speak, a miniature Yahiro approached.

"So there you are, Brother. I've already–" Chitose said as he raised the package he bought. Yahiro glanced sideways to check on his brother. Suddenly, he stopped.

"You!" Chitose exclaimed as he stared at Megumi, the latter wincing at the loudness of the younger kid's voice. He distinctly remembered what this woman did to him while he was on a vacation. He almost lost his precious sense of hearing because of her. Lucky for him, Hikari was there to protect him. Yahiro watched the exchange between the two, quite amused.

"I–" Megumi started but was cutoff by Chitose pulling out a chair while muttering a series of 'Whatever'. She looked at him quizzically as he now proceeded to open the box of sweets. Yahiro enjoyed seeing the display of different emotions flash across the _idiot_'s face. But then again, he remembered something: The idiot was speaking.

"Why are you–" Megumi started to ask again, but was stopped this time by Yahiro's voice.

"You idiot. Where's your board?" Yahiro questioned, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked menacing so she gulped audibly. But before he could say anything else, she picked up the discarded pen and wrote on the tissue.

"So you left it at home?" Yahiro said as he read what was written. Megumi nodded as she watched him heave a sigh. She scribbled something again, then shyly handed him the tissue across the table. He clicked his tongue.

"You're hopeless, you know." The pink-haired lad stated as he read the written apology. She had her head hung low out of embarrassment. Throughout the exchange, Chitose was ignored and left on his own to observe the two adults sitting across each other. He could only huff at the sight of his '_Grandmother_' as he called her during the entire vacation.

"So, where's Tsuji and your twin?" Yahiro inquired, curious of why the woman was now left on her own. She was surprised at the question, but immediately set to scribble on a new set of tissue.

"Date?" Yahiro's smirk widened. So that's why this idiot was alone, he deduced. There was no other possible reason. He grinned as he took one chocolate bar and plopped it inside his mouth. Delicious.

"How about you? Where's your date?" Yahiro teased, knowing fully well that the woman was practically dateless. An embarrassed blush quickly spread across her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously.

"I… I've decided to start doing things on my own." Megumi said as she lifted her eyes to meet his, earning a confused glance from the older male. Then he remembered.

"Relying on–" Megumi was cutoff by the sudden placement of the cap on her head. Yahiro flashed her a smirk.

"Don't talk." Yahiro ordered, forcing her to close her mouth.

"So you're alone… and you're not busy?" Yahiro questioned again just to make sure. To this, Megumi simply nodded but confusion is observable on her face. He took her pea coat from the chair and motioned for her to put it on. As her mind was still processing what was happening, her movements were sluggish as though lethargic.

Yahiro lost his patience. He pushed her hands away then he started buttoning her coat, making her blush at the rather intimate gesture. She was praying he wouldn't notice her heart attempting to get out of its cage. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the not-so-innocent bystander. Chitose grinned evilly as a plan started formulating in his head.

"You're coming with us. Let's go, Chitose. Oh, by the way, seeing you stupidly chase after your hat really made my day." Yahiro smirked. He grabbed her purse and held onto her wrist as she was pulled out of the café towards the waiting limousine.

Megumi noticed that she has no say in this. However, the feeling of Yahiro's hand on her wrist made her face burn, her stomach flip and her heart race. It was such a wonderful feeling.

-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-iloveme0808-

END of edited CHAPTER 2


End file.
